This invention relates to a carton having a handle.
According to the present invention there is provided a paperboard carton having a base, first and second side panels hingedly connected to opposite side edges of the base, first and second top panels hingedly connected to the first and second side panels respectively, one or more parts of said first top panel defining handle means and the first top panel having secondary end panels hingedly connected thereto wherein the secondary end panels are folded against and adhesively secured to the first top panel and the second top panel overlies the first top panel and secondary end panels combination and is adhesively secured thereto, said second top panel enabling access to the handle means of the first top panel.
Preferably said one or more parts of said first top panel comprise one or more openings and said secondary end panels have cooperating cut-away portions. Ideally said one or more parts comprise a pair of spaced, lengthwise extending slots. In preferred arrangements the second top panel has apertures which overlie said slots and the secondary end panels are shaped so as to keep the slots exposed when secured to the first top panel.
It is a preferred feature that the hinge connections between the secondary end panels and the first top panel incorporate relieved areas. Conveniently each hinge connection comprises two spaced hinge portions located adjacent respective side edges of the first top panel.
In preferred embodiments, base end panels and top end panels are hingedly connected to the base end second top panels respectively and the first and second side panels have at each of their lengthwise edges end panels hingedly connected thereto, the base and top end panels overlying the side end panels at each end and being adhesively secured thereto and to each other. Normally the secondary end panels are adhesively secured to the top of the first top panel and the second top panel is adhesively secured to the secondary end panels.